Patrick's Fan Mail
Patrick's Fan Mail is a recurring segment of The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star: Back In Action where Patrick reads and responds to fan letters written by SBFW users. Though there was some concern that the letters were lost forever in the Great Fandom Nuking of 2018, JCM eventually recovered them, and they're now being posted on this page for everyone to see (and for Patrick to reply to in his show sometime). Anybody who wants to write new fan letters for Patrick to answer on his show can do so by clicking this link. You can add a subject to the letter using the section headline, and please end the letter with a standard closing including your name so JCM doesn't have to search through the history for it. Letters that do those things are likely to get answered much quicker than letters that don't do them. Old fan mails Dear RICK, You're a giant tubby. Not sincerely, Gerald P.S. You're going down. ---- Dear Patrick, That Ugly Barnacle story, well, it didn't help my pimples at all. -NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD!!! ---- i need a transcript for my mad episode idea JAWsie Hi Patrick I love you xD but actually your my favorite character! ---- I like Krabby Patties Sincerely, Suds47 Dear Patrick, I am inventing a new smoothie, but I need some help. So I figured, you're the guy to go to! It's called "A SMOOTHIE (IN ALL CAPS!!)", so, can you help me make the ingredients? Sincerely, Suds47 Hello, is this the Krusty Krab? ---- Dear Patrick. Have you ever decided the least the most in under a certain amount of time? -William Do you like the booty? ---- hi Patrick! i have four mails to you. ready to hear them? 1.what should you do if you meet Sonic,Gumball and Darwin,Mordecai and Rigby,Finn and Jake and Super Mario? 2.can you try to hug Squidward when he is a sleep? 3. are you in love with Mindyy? ;) and now! the last mail. 4. dont ever,ever watch 2 girls 1 cup,Meatspin,1 guy 1 jar and candle cove! i warn you. GumballFangirl123 Dear Patrick, Did you become infected with IQ2U? -Bingbang32, St. Canard, California I am now going to play solitude in E Minor. ---- Dear Patrick Why you are a stupid in the entire series? name and adress withheld How do you afford food? -RadioGuy42 Dear Patrick What is your favourite tv show? PlanetofLinux Dear Patrick On a scale of 1 to Kelpy G, how awesome am I -Kelpy G Dear, patrick what is e=mc2 from, JackHackers Dear Patrick What is the meaning of life? Alan Dear Patrick, if you watch the same anime as i do i will feel unoriginal and stupid dont do dis to me patrick ;_; Kasoku‎ ---- Dear Patrick, Have you ever farted in front of the principal in high school Sincerely, New Kelp City Dear Patrick, What do you think is the smartest moment you have ever had in your life? -Kidboy P.S: Can you get Spongebob to answer this too? ---- Hi Patrick Hows your Parents doing Cartoonexpert‎ ---- Dear Patrick, Do you like Sandy? Sincerely, Tropicaljackson. ---- Dear Patrick Did you build your own sand furniture? -TheChromePerson Dear Patrick..... Play Bubsy 3D From (NAME AND ADRESS WITHHELD) ---- Dear Patrick, Why is your show so dead? SpongeBot678 Dear Patrick, If a women has starch masks on her body does that mean she has been pargnet before.? - yahoo answers guy Dear Patrick, Your house is nice, i wish i had a house like yours. Runnervous‎ ---- Dear Patrick, I have a big test at school in a few minutes and I haven't studied. What should I do? -Richard, New York Dear Patrick... How was Elementary School with Spongebob From: Mr. 2005 Dear Patrick mah boy! Ya ever drunk violet tea? It is worse than Purple! -WALKING AND BIRD WITHHELD! ---- Dear Patrick, Do you know da wae? Pluto Dear Patrick, What is your favorite episode to star in (in the real series) Sincerely, Poofy Dear Patrick If you were eaten by a goo whale, no, a megaladon, what would you do? The hoop... ---- Dear Patrick, I would like to know about your life story. Or, just tell me your relationship with SpongeBob. Sincerely, Panchito Gomez P.S.: Am I getting too much deep inside for you? ---- Dear Patrick, I agree with SpongeBob that you are, indeed, a genius. I found that I'm pretty good at math, but one question has been boggling my mind since grade one, so I wanted help from a professional. What is 2 + 4? Sincerely, ___________ place name here Dear Patrick, Why is it that it is putting your "two cents in", yet it is a "penny for your thoughts"? Sincerely, MrScience12 Dear Patrick, How many rocks do you own? And if you own more than five, do you pay the rent or the mortgage? Sincerely, MrScience12 Dear Patrick, How come they say that a whole can be greater than the sum of its parts? Because last I checked, a whole can only be equal to the sum of its parts. What are your thoughts on the matter? -MrScience12 hi Patrick! you are really funny! Dannicool2001‎ ---- dear Patrick. what whould you do if you and Spongebob whould stay with squidward? Dannicool2001‎ ---- hi Patrick this letter is to Spongebob soo, dont read it! hi spongebob how you doing today? im thinking to have picknic with my snail,Lola. do you and Gary want to go along with me and Lola? from, Mandy or you named it, your little seaflower. ;) ---- Dear Patrick, Do you ever feel yourself as "Not So Smart"? -Ram Dear Patrick, This is kind of odd. -Patrick Star, Conch Street Dear Patrick, What songs do you like? ~Toph Dear Patrick, You are the funniest pink starfish on the show. Love, Trainiax Dear Patrick, Do you ever hang out with Larry The Lobster? Thanks, Trainiax YOU ARE HILARIOUS!! Gabeharrison49‎ ---- Dear Patrick Please try to not be mean to spongebob I don't like it D: From cosmobo Dear Patrick, Oh and, http://youtu.be/y6120QOlsfU Song name? No Darude-Sandstorm D: Cosmobo‎ ---- Dear Patrick, You Are Funny. From, Alyssa Dear patrick Hello I am learning how to write stories. Do you have any suggestions? Sincerely Trophy Hey Patrick! Do you think Alex Ovechkin and the Washington Capitals deserved to win the Stanley Cup this year? Also, tune in at the end of the letter for a special surprise!:) Sincerely, Patrick Donald Trump Category:InternetExploring Category:2018 Category:Episodes dear pat(rick) star can we have hoopla's fan mail instead? because you're getting boring. so get hoopla on the next episode! cs Pineapple Rooms Do you think Spongebob has secret rooms in his pineapple that he never told you about yet. Dear Patrick, Do you drink beer most of the time? SethStewart90